Password of Love
by Saki 137
Summary: 'I LOVE YOU' This will be our password of love..' -Sehun\\ / HunHan / YAOI / Special Event 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE' RnR yoo


'**Password of Love'**

**.**

**.**

**Special for Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple**

**.**

**Disclaimer : HunHan milik HunHan shipper` /? xD Agencynya masing-masing, keluarganya dan Tuhan pastinya~**

**Cast : Only Sehun and Luhan**

**Genre : tentukan sendiri -,,- wkwk**

**.**

**.**

**YAOI ZONE**

**Don't Like Don't Read~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini matahari sudah mulai naik keatas secara perlahan, terlihat seorang pemuda cantik baru saja menutup pintu apartemen miliknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu lain di seberang pintu apartemennya, dan mulai mengetik beberapa angka yang sudah menjadi password untuk membuka pintu apartemen tersebut. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu tersebut, Luhan –pemuda cantik itu– melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar yang ada di ruangan itu.

Luhan tersenyum lembut kala melihat seseorang yang masih menutup matanya diatas tempat tidur di kamar itu. Luhan dengan perlahan melangkah mendekatinya, dan menaikan tubuhnya ikut berbaring di ranjang yang sama masih di tiduri oleh seorang pemuda yang lainnya. Ia bernama Sehun.

Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya menghadap kearah sehun, dan memandang kearah mata sehun yang tertutup.

Luhan menangkup pipi sehun, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya guna untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Hanya sebuah kecupan manis penuh perasaan.

Luhan berniat melepaskan ciumannya, sebelum sehun bergerak untuk menahan tengkuk luhan. Luhan terkejut mengetahui bahwa sehun terbangun, tapi setelahnya luhan ikut memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang mereka buat. Sehun melumat bibir luhan, lalu melesakan lidahnya masuk kerongga mulut luhan.

"Ehmh.." luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak sehun pelan. Seakan mengerti, sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Sehun beralih memeluk tubuh luhan erat.

"Masuk apartemenku tanpa menekan bell lagi hm?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan moment saat kau tertidur." Jawab Luhan dengan sedikit terkekeh. Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mengalihkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

Sehun memandang aneh luhan dan menghela nafas.

"Dasar aneh" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kala mendengar celetukan sehun.

"Jangan sepert itu, Lu. Kau ingin aku menciummu lagi hm ?" Luhan yang mendengar itu segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar. Sehun tertawa kecil karena berhasil menjahili kekasihnya itu.

"Sehunnie, ayo antarkan aku ke supermarket membeli beberapa kebutuhanku yang sudah habis." Pinta Luhan sambil mendudukan dirinya.

Sehun memandang ke arah jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya, saat ini jarum jam tepat menunjukan pukul 09.35 KST.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu kalau begitu. Kebetulan ada beberapa hal yang harus aku beli juga." Sehun turun dari kasurnya, begitupun dengan luhan.

Sehun berbalik dan berhenti dengan tiba-tiba saat sudah sampai di depan kamar mandi. Sedangkan luhan juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, lu ?" Tanya sehun.

"Membuat sarapan untuk mu, tentu saja." Jawab luhan.

"Tidak berniat untuk menemaniku mandi?" ucap sehun, ia memasang senyuman seringai diwajahnya.

Memang menjahili kekasihnya yang satu ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi sehun. Apalagi, jika itu membuat Luhan memerah seperti saat ini.

"Ya! Kau bisa mandi sendiri!" Luhan menghentakan kakinya sambil berjalan menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari kamar sehun dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan pipinya yang memerah.

Sehun tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu, lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang tadi sempat tertunda karena ide jahil yang muncul diotaknya.

-HunHan-

Sehun dan Luhan kini berada di dalam sebuah mobil sport milik Sehun. Mereka tampak sudah membeli beberapa keperluan mereka di supermarket tadi. Luhan menengokan kepalanya menghadap Sehun yang sedang fokus kearah depan menelusuri jalan yang mereka lewati. Serun yang merasa sedang diperhatikan Luhan, melirikan matanya kearah Luhan sekilas.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan pandangan yang fokus kejalanan.

"Sebentar lagi tahun baru." Ucap Luhan.

"Lalu ?"

"Kau akan merayakannya bersamaku lagi kan?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu," Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum tipis. Luhan merekahkan senyumnya, mengetahui bahwa Sehun akan menemaninya lagi di saat malam tahun baru nanti.

~.Bubble Tea Couple.~

31 Desember 2014

Luhan terlihat sedang menata rambut madunya. Ia terlihat sangat pas dengan menggunakan sweater berwarna putih dan tambahan syal yang terlilit manis di lehernya. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan waktu hampir sekitar jam sembilan malam. Waktu yang sudah dijanjikannya oleh Sehun hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Setelah merasa baik dengan penampilannya, Luhan berjalan menuju apartemen Sehun. Ia kembali masuk apartemen Sehun tanpa menekan bell yang ada.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sekitarnya.

"Sehunnie ?" Luhan coba memanggilnya sembari berjalan kearah pintu kamar Sehun. Luhan membukanya, dan tak melihat keberadaan Sehun di sana. Luhan kembali berjalan kearah kamar mandi, dan disana ia juga tak menemukan keberadaan kekasihnya itu. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan Sehun dimanapun di apartemen itu.

_Nal ddara ddwieobwa Run, choeumbuteo Hello Hello, E-yo_

_idaero neowa na Run, i soneul nohji marayo, E-yo_

Handphone Luhan berbunyi nyaring. Ia mengambil hpnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

"_Hyung, maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu."_

"Eoh?"

"_Eommaku menyuruhku pulang kerumah, karena akan ada pertemuan keluarga. Mianhae Hyung,"_

"Hm, tak apa Sehun-ah. Keluargamu lebih penting dari pada aku."

"_Terimakasih Hyung, aku akan memutuskan sambungannya."_

"Ya.."

Luhan memandang sedih kearah handphonenya. Jujur, ia sedikit kecewa. Luhan bahkan rela tidak pulang ke Beijing karena ingin merayakan tahun barunya bersama Sehun. Jika sekarang tak ada Sehun itu artinya ia harus pergi merayakannya sendiri.

Luhan mengantungi handphonenya kembali. Dan berjalan keluar apartemen Sehun. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Kini ia akan pergi ketempat perjanjian semula ia dengan Sehun akan pergi, walaupun Sehun tak datang Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap datang kesana.

-Saki137-

Sekarang hari sudah semakin larut. Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya tadi di kafe terdekkat. Luhan memandangi pemandangan indah di sekitarnya. Kawasan Sungai Han. Salah satu tempat favorit Luhan di korea. Setiap tahun sejak Luhan dan Sehun menjalin sebuah hubungan, saat malam tahun baru seperti ini mereka akan selalu pergi merayakannya disini. Ya.. pengecualian untuk malam ini sepertinya.

Luhan menghela napasnya.

"Hyung cantik..."

Suara kecil dan menggemaskan mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran Luhan tadi. Ia menatap kesampingnya, dan menemukan seorang anak kecil yang menggemaskan sedang memegang beberapa balon wanra warni di tangan mungilnya. Luhan berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya, dan mengusap pelan kepala anak kecil tersebut.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyum lembut terpatri di bibirnya. Anak kecil itu mengangguk imut, dan menyodorkan kumpulan beberapa balon ditangannya pada Luhan.

"Ini untuk Hyung," Ucap anak kecil itu.

"Untuk ku ?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk lagi, "Hyung cantik harus meletuskan balon-balon itu secara berurutan sesuai warna pelangi,"

Luhan mengambil balon-balon itu dan melihat warna-warna yang ada di balon itu. Ia menyerit bingung.

"Tetapi ini dari siapa ?" Sebelum anak kecil itu menjawab Luhan, ia sudah lari menjauhi Luhan yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Terlambat Luhan.. anak kecil itu sudah hilang dari pandanganmu, ia berlari menjauhimu.

^^HunHan^^

Masih dengan balon-balon yang ada di tangannya, Luhan berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kosong yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Ia duduk dan mengikat ujung balon-balon tersebut di pinggiran bangku yang ia duduki sekarang, lalu Luhan kembali memandangi balon-balon yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Ia merasa bingung, siapa yang memberikannya balon sebanyak ini. Tujuh balon bukan jumlah yang cukup sedikit kan?

Sepintas Luhan mengingat kata-kata anak kecil tadi. Ia harus meletuskan balon-balon itu dengan berurutan sesuai warna pelangi. Luhan memandang sekitarnya, mencari sebuah benda yang mungkin bisa untuk meletuskan balon yang ada ditangannya satu persatu. Tak jauh dari Luhan berada, ia melihat sebuah ranting yang memiliki ujung yang tajam. Luhan segera mengambil ranting itu dan kembali ketempat di mana balon-balon itu berada.

"Jika warna pelangi, berarti yang harus ku letuskan terlebih dahulu sekarang adalah yang warna merah,"

Luhan menarik benang yang menunjukan balon yang berwarna merah. Di tangan kanannya sudah ia genggam ranting tajam yang ia ambil tadi. Luhan mencoba menggerakan tangan kanannya dengan gerakan seperti menusuk dengan kencang kearah balon merah tersebut dan..

JDORR

Balon merah itu meletus dengan sekali tusukan ranting tajam yang di nggenggam Luhan. Luhan melihat sesuatu keluar dari dalam balon tersebut. Sebuah kertas terlihat terjatuh di dekat kaki Luhan. Luhan mengambil gulungan kertas itu dan membukanya. Didalam kertas itu tertulis suatu kata-kata yang membuat Luhan mengulas senyum tipis.

'_**Hanya menyukaimu tidak cukup membahagiakanku..'**_

Sekarang Luhan tau dari siapa balon-balon ini berasal.

Sehun.

Luhan menaruh kertas itu di sampingnya. Ia kembali mengambil balon yang selanjutnya, balon yang berwarna jingga. Sama seperti yang tadi Luhan juga meletuskan balon itu dengan ranting tajam temuannya.

JDORR

Lagi-lagi sebuah kertas terjatuh dari letusan balon itu. Luhan membukanya dan membacanya.

'_**Hanya mengangumimu tidak cukup memuaskanku..'**_

Senyum dibibir Luhan bertambah lebar saat membaca kata-kata itu.

Luhan kembali menaruh kertas itu bersama kertas dari balon merah tadi.

Dibalon ketiga yang berwarna kuning, yang juga sudah diletuskan oleh Luhan. Terdapat sebuah kertas juga disana.

'_**Aku jatuh cinta denganmu..'**_

Luhan mencoba memandang sekitarnya. Yang ia harapkan saat ini hanyalah keberadaan Sehun. Tapi, ia tak melihat sama sekali tanda-tanda keberadaan namja itu. Luhan kembali ke aktivitas awalnya, yaitu meletuskan balon-balon ini secara berurutan.

Kertas dari balon berwarna hijau adalah...

'_**Kau sudah mencuri hatiku, dan tak akan melepasnya..'**_

Kertas dari balon berwarna Biru...

'_**Aku selalu meneriakan kata 'I love you' di dalam hatiku..'**_

Kertas dari balon berwarna Nila...

'_**Aku hanya akan mengirimkannya padamu.. selalu..'**_

Kini tersisa satu balon lagi. Balon berwarna ungu. Luhan kembali meletuskan balon itu dengan rantingnya.

JDOORR

Luhan melihat kertas yang terjatuh lumayan jauh dari ia berada. Luhan menghampiri kertas itu dan menyerit bingung, karena ada sesuatu yang tersemat di gulungan kertas itu. Luhan mencoba mengambil gulungan kertas itu dan terbelalak setelah melihat benda yang ikut tersemat di gulungan kertas itu.

Sebuah cicin yang didalamnya terukir nama mereka berdua. 'HunHan'

Luhan melepaskan cicin itu dari gulungan kertas. Dan mencoba membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

''_**I LOVE YOU' This will be our password of love..'**_

Luhan tersenyum bahagia, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Luhan membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Kini Luhan dapat melihat Sehun berdiri didepannya sembari memegang sebuket bunga yang di sodorkan padanya. Luhan menerima bunga itu dan menaruhnya di tangan sebelah kiri. Sehun tersenyum, begitupun dengan Luhan. Ini mungkin akan menjadi kenangan terindah bagi keduanya.

Sehun mengambil cicin pemberiannya dari tangan Luhan, dan mencoba meraih tangan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau mau menerima cicin ini dan menikah denganku, Lu ?" Sehun menatap serius kemata Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan terkejut. Tapi, setelah itu Luhan tersenyum bahagia, sampai- sampai ia ingin mengeluarkan air matanya saking bahagianya ia.

"Tentu! Aku mau!"

Kini Sehun yang tersenyum bahagia. Ia menyematkan cicin itu ke jari manis Luhan dan menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah." Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat, walaupun sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam erat bunga pemberian Sehun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hyung"

**TUIINGGG JEDEERRR DUAAR DEERR**

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap keatas, melihat banyak kembang api yang dinyalakan bersamaan. Itu artinya, kini tahun sudah berganti. Luhan memejamkan matanya membuat beberapa wish untuk di tahun barunya ini. Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum memandangi kekasihnya itu.

Luhan membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat melihat kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam saat itu. Sangat indah, menurutnya.

"Happy Newyear," Sehun membisikannya di telinga Luhan. Membuat Luhan menengokkan kepalanya kearah samping.

Cup

Sehun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Semulanya Luhan terkejut, tapi setelahnya ia menutupkan matanya dan menikmati pertautan manis mereka

END

Gimana -,,- ? absurd yah wkwk xD

Oh ya ini terinsipirasi waktu dengerin lagu endingnya Sekaiichi hatsukoi yang ke 1 sama 2 / aduhh lagi demen banget sama anime yaoi ituu/? Wkwk

Sudahlah abaikan xD

Makasih yang udah mau baca ini epep -,,-

Review Pleaseeee~


End file.
